Lost
by K0n3k0
Summary: Alfred y Arthur estan perdidos en una playa, y pronto los reclamos y las confesiones no se haran esperar.


**Lost**

-¡Bien! Creo que estamos perdidos- gritó energéticamente el norteamericano al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el pasto.

-Si- el ingles suspiró- creo que te lo dije desde hace dos horas- acto seguido se sentó en el pasto, bastante lejos del ojiazul.

-¡Oh vamos! Antes, cuando nos perdíamos eras mas divertido-Alfred infló las mejillas de manera infantil.

-Si, eso era cuando tu eras mas lindo- mascullo Arthur irritado- Además, eso era cuando sabia que estábamos en Europa y que en algún momento veríamos a alguien conocido que no indicara el camino a casa, pero ahora no se ni en que continente estamos- gritó enfadado el ojiverde mientras abrazaba sus piernas y recargaba su barbilla en las rodillas.

-Pues- reto el americano- ¿Por qué no usas tu preciada magia para saberlo?

-Por que… ¡Por que no se me da la regalada gana! – se levanto energéticamente y camino lejos de ahí- ¡No voy utilizar MI magia para salvar a alguien como TU!

-¡Bien! ¡Puedo sobrevivir sin ti y TU magia! ¡Por que YO soy un héroe!

-¡Ya supéralo tarado! – le enseño el dedo medio mientras se iba de ahí. El mas joven mascullo unas palabras que vale la pena no mencionar y se quedo tirado en el pasto. Mientras tanto el cejudo caminaba para encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. El sol comenzó a ponerse justo cuando Arthur habia encontrado que en ese lugar habia una playa. Sonrió y se quito la ropa para meterse al agua, le hacia falta ducharse, no muy lejos de ahí, estaba Alfred asustado por la oscuridad de aquel bosque y pensó-si que lo hace- que si iría hacia donde estaba el sol se alumbraría hasta que se durmiera podria sentirse mas tranquilo , se levanto y camino dudoso por aquel sendero que conducía a la playa, inmediatamente vio dos hermosas piernas jugando en el agua, el americano, con hambre y cansancio imagino que era una hermosa chica, asi que se quito la ropa y nado hacia "ella".

-Lamento que sea tan repentino señorita- dijo sujetando de las caderas a la persona que estaba nadando-pero usted me parece muy bella

-Alfred- contesto una voz conocida- suéltame de una regalada vez.

-¿Arthur?- lo soltó rapidamente apartándose- Lo siento yo…- el ingles poso un dedo sobre sus labios callándolo.

-Calla- dijo coquetamente- creo que estas cansado, date un baño rápido mientras yo busco algo para cenar ¿de acuerdo?

-Es…ta bien- el ojiverde nado hasta la orilla y salio dejando a la vista aquel cuerpo delgaducho pero atlético y aquel trasero sorprendentemente bien formado. Se vistió rapidamente y se aventuro en el bosque para encontrar frutas , durante el trayecto se quito el saco tan limpio y elegante para reunir todas los recursos naturales que habia encontrado en los árboles, encontró un rió donde hizo una caña improvisada con una rama y un hilo de su suéter de lana y pesco dos pescados grandes, cuando regreso satisfactoriamente a la playa encontró al norteamericano dormido solo con los boxers puestos. Sonrió y se dispuso a hacer fuego, invoco un hechizo que le funciono, era un DIA bueno… si no estuviera perdido en no-se-donde con el ojiazul idiota.

-¡Hey Alfred!-sacudió violentamente a su amigo, cuando la cena estuvo lista.

-¡No!- se quejo el norteamericano volteándose. El ingles sonrió complacido, no habia cambiado nada desde que era un niño, ceno solo aquel pescado.

-Buenas noches- susurro cuando se iba a dormir y no pudo evitar besar la mejilla del ojiazul

-¡Hey!- se levanto de improviso el mas joven, sobresaltando al ojiverde-

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?

-No me beses cuando estoy dormido, ¿Acaso eres homosexual?

-¡No! Yo solo quería hacerlo, como cuando eras niño

-¡Entiendelo de una buena vez!- el ojiazul se levanto repentinamente- ¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Soy un hombre, un hombre fuerte! ¡ Y no un niño que necesita de tus cuidados!

-¡Lo se!- Arthur tambien se levanto y le miro retadoramente

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues con esa idea de revocar esos recuerdos de mi niñez?

-¡Por que esos recuerdos son mejores que todo esto que esta pasando!

-¡¿Por qué?

-Por que… por que en ellos no me lastiman tanto como tu lo haces ahora

-Yo no te lastimo, solo… es que tu…

-Me lastima saber que has olvidado el tiempo que pasamos juntos, como si no hubieran existido- el ojiverde comenzó a derramar lagrimas- ver que cuando me miras no soy mas que otro país para ti, no … ¡No tu hermano mayor!

-¡Por que no lo eres! ¡No ere mi hermano mayor! ¡Nunca lo fuiste! ¿Qué no lo ves? Tu solo me utilizaste, yo no era tu hermano, era una propiedad para ti, de donde podías sacar bienes sin que yo reprochara. Deja de tenerte autocompasión. Acéptalo ¡Te duele ver que no eres mas que otras personas!

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo te quise, mucho, te sigo queriendo, eres el único que me mantenía en pie, la única persona por la que tenia sentido ser una nación fuerte, para protegerte, por que eras el único que sabia que detrás de esa coraza de nación habia una persona.

-Las forma en la que me trataste no me dijo todo eso, me dejabas solo y únicamente volvías cuando ¡Tu! Te sentías solo

-De cierta manera es verdad, pero dime ¿En quien mas podía apoyarme?- ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras que el sol apenas se asomaba en la infinidad del mar, sin dejar de mirarse.- Lo siento Alfred- mascullo el mayor con los ojos irritados- Pero no puedo, de verdad no puedo dejar de añorar esos recuerdos, lo sabes- se limpio unas lagrimas con el antebrazo y sonrió- después de todo solo soy un viejo tonto.

-No hay por que, yo creo que dijimos cosas que nunca debimos decir ¿cierto?

-Pero ahora los dos no sentimos mejor ¿no?

-Algo

-Dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir, lo que teníamos guardado

-Aun asi es un poco ridículo- soltó una carcajada ruidosa que se fue apagando hasta volverse un suspiro- de cierta manera, yo tambien extraño estar contigo

-Los héroes no extrañan- señalo el ingles, provocándole una sonrisa al estadounidense- ello solo ven el mañana.

-Es cierto, pero todos hacen por la persona que aman, y yo no tengo a una ninguna- explico el ojiazul con algo de tristeza.

-¿No amas a tu país?- pregunto el ojiverde mirando sorprendido a su "hermano menor".

-Si, pero yo- la voz del estadounidense se quebró- yo solo quería, quiero te quedes a mi lado solo un instante mas- un silencio inundo aquella vista tan magnifica del mar.

-¿Qué?- el ingles se paro en seco y lo miro confundido.

-Estamos en una isla de Japón- confeso el ojiazul- Kiku me la presto y lo del avión no fue real, los efectos especiales son realmente extraordinarios ¿sabes?- sonrió un poco preocupado de la reacción de su "hermano mayor". El ingles por su parte abofeteo a Alfred con furia, haciendo que este abriera los ojos sorprendido, aunque en el fondo el esperaba un gesto asi de Arthur.

-¡Estupido!- grito al borde del colapso el cejudo, con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

-Arthur- murmuro el amante de las hamburguesas tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero de naufragio.

-¡Cállate!- de sus ojos verdes comenzaban a brotar lagrimas paseando por sus mejillas hasta caer en la arena.-¿Te parece gracioso hacerme esto? ¡Anda! ¡Riete!

-No, Arthur- el estadounidense se levanto y tomo ambas manos del pequeño ingles y le planto un beso tímido. Mientras tanto el ojiverde intentaba separarse de el estadounidense sin éxito. Después de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron un poco avergonzados. –Yo solo quería asegurarme de lo que sentías por mi antes de dar el siguiente paso- confeso el ojiazul en un susurro. Mientras en la mente de el ingles atravesaban toda clase de insultos sin embargo su boca no coordinaba para proclamarlos. De pronto Alfred se hinco ante el sorprendiéndolo. –Arthur- susurro con la mirada perdida en la arena, luego miro con sus ojos como esmeralda a las cuencas color jade de el ingles -¿Tu me amas?- el silencio volvió.

-Como no lo haría, idiota- contesto el mas pequeño haciendo una mueca de fastidio. El estadounidense lo miro alegre y le abrazo por la cintura.

-¡Te amo Arthur!- grito el rubio recargando su cabeza en el vientre del aludido.

-Yo tambien, supongo- contesto el ingles sonriendo. Ambos se tumbaron en la arena en silencio. Sin importarles lo que vendría en un futuro, ni lo que habían dejado atrás en el pasado. Viviendo el momento en el que su hermandad se habia convertido en un amor infinito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿A que hora dejaran la playa?- se quejaba Kiku caminando de un lado a otro- ¡Joder! ¡España la alquilo para pedirle matrimonio a Italia del sur en unas horas y debo limpiar!

-Japón- intervino Lwiding algo impresionado- ¿No estas tomando esto demasiado lejos?


End file.
